Dual treadle treadmills provide two moving surfaces that articulate relative to each other. These dual treadle treadmills provide both a treadmill-like motion and a stair climber-like motion. This combination of motions provides an exercise that simulates climbing a flight of stairs and provides similar health benefits to users. Existing dual treadmills include several drawbacks, such as unnatural motions that result from existing mechanisms for operating dual treadle treadmills.